


Nearly There

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [75]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Nearly There

Another year was reaching its end, but Napoleon wasn’t willing to celebrate just yet. That wouldn’t happen until midnight on New Year’s Eve. He always started each year wondering if this would be his final one, and wouldn’t claim to have made it until it was completely finished. It was a sombre thought, but an understandable, as he’d almost lost his life on five occasions in the previous twelve months.

“Ready?” Illya asked, as he entered their shared office.

Napoleon nodded and grabbed his bag. Hopefully, they would survive the mission and make it to the end of the year.


End file.
